vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Para
Summary Para is the homunculus who was created by Fumikado's grandfather to act as their body. As a homunculus, Para was born with "all possible knowledge", but, as just an embryo, they couldn't make use of it at all, and they'd lose more and more of their knowledge over time. The instant they grew able to move around and speak, their soul was moved from their body and into Fumikado's, who stole their body and sealed them away. Para was in this seal for quite some time, losing more and more of their knowledge, before they were eventually freed by Taira no Chouki. They joined Chouki to gain vengeance on Fumikado before their remaining knowledge runs out and they become a mindless immortal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B Name: Para Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Homunculus (in a human body) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can extract knowledge from any source, the other homunculi can shapeshift, Immortality (Type 1; Fumikado stated that their body's time was stopped, and that they thus wouldn't age) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Should be far superior to Jun, who regularly causes rainy weather of varying severity), likely City level (Should be closer in power to the likes of Fumikado than fodder like Jun) Speed: Supersonic (Likely comparable to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level, likely City level Stamina: High. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: Their homunculi "siblings", the white things surrounding them. They can change shape. Intelligence: Likely initially Nigh-Omniscient (Homunculi are born with "all the knowledge in the world", but at this young age, they can't move or speak at all, so they cannot put it to use, and they lose more of this knowledge with every day. By the time Para would be able to move normally, they would've still been a genius beyond human possibility, but Fumikado sealed them away and they lost the vast majority of their knowledge). Currently above average, but they're still losing more and more of their knowledge. Eventually, they'll become mindless. Weaknesses: Para lacks the majority of the knowledge they were born with, and will only lose more over time. Their memory is very poor, and the knowledge they extract from other things may not necessarily be valuable knowledge. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Stealing knowledge:' Para can extract knowledge from any source, such as other people and books. However, they can only withdraw a certain amount at a time, and it becomes more difficult the more knowledge Para is attempting to take. In addition, they may not necessarily get valuable knowledge; among the things they know through this ability is the amount of pages in a book about insects, or the amount of seasoning used in another region's cuisine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7